First time
by siriuslight
Summary: AU / Kali itu, untuk pertama kalinya, Jean merasa tersiksa akan kepergian Sasha. Untuk pertama kalinya, Jean berharap agar gadis itu tetap di sini. Berada di sini. Bersamanya. / "Tapi jujur aku mau di sini bersama denganmu." - presented for JESHA WEEK.


**Disclaimer: Hajime Isayama**

**Warning: AU, OOC, and typo(s)**

**Pair: Jean Kirschtein and Sasha Braus**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rate: T**

.

_**Prompt for Jesha week!**_

_**1. Firsts**_

«««一»»»

Ini pertama kalinya Jean bertemu dengan gadis itu. Pertama kali dalam hidupnya ia bertemu seorang gadis 'gila' yang dengan santainya menghabiskan makanan orang lain tanpa rasa bersalah.

Jean, pemuda dengan tinggi rata-rata dan rambut bewarna coklat muda itu tengah duduk santai di sebuah kafe tempatnya biasa berkunjung setelah penat melakukan aktivitas. Memesan secangkir cappuccino hangat dan dua buah roti croissant coklat seperti biasanya, selagi matanya sibuk memandang keluar jendela dan mendapati orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang di jalan kecil depan Kafe tersebut.

Hingga kemudian, suara geseran kursi menarik perhatian pemuda tampan tersebut.

"Hey." Seorang gadis tersenyum ramah di hadapannya . "Sendirian?" Tanyanya cukup untuk membuat sebelah alis jean tertekuk penuh kebingungan.

"Y-yeah." Jean menjawab tak yakin. "Siapa kau?" Tanyanya sopan.

Di hadapannya kini, tengah duduk seorang gadis yang mengenalkan dirinya sendiri sebagai 'Sasha Braus'. Gadis berambut merah kecoklatan itu tersenyum lebar sebelum akhirnya meminta ijin pada Jean untuk memakan croissant coklat miliknya.

Dan belum sempat pemuda itu merespon, sepotong roti miliknya telah mendarat dengan mulusnya ke dalam mulut gadis itu.

"He-hey..." Jean tergagap. Ragu ingin berkata apa.

"Yaa?" Gadis itu melirik ke arah Jean sambil tersenyum."Ada apa?" Tanyanya polos.

"K-kau." Jean kembali menekuk kedua alisnya. "Kau siapa sih?" Tanyanya kesal.

Baiklah, siapa pula yang tak kesal begitu mendapati orang asing dengan lancangnya duduk di hadapanmu, lalu memakan makanan milikmu tanpa mau mendengarkan persetujuan darimu terlebih dahulu.

"Aku sering melihat kau kemari." Gadis itu mengabaikan pertanyaan Jean. "Seharusnya roti ini sudah kau habiskan dari tadi 'kan? Harusnya begitu-" Gadis itu mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. Membuat Jean makin tak mengerti. "Kalau tidak, berarti kau sudah tak ingin memakannya 'kan?"

"..." Jean hanya terdiam dan menatap tak percaya ke arahnya. Gadis itu.

"Benar 'kan?" Gadis itu tersenyum lebar. "Salam kenal. Terimakasih yaa makanannya!"

Seketika itu juga Jean menjatuhkan kepalanya ke atas meja.

Siapa sebenarnya gadis aneh ini?

«««二»»»

Jean pikir pertemuannya dengan gadis aneh itu hanyalah sebuah kecelakaan yang takkan perah terulang lagi.

Yaah, dia pikir begitu sebelum akhirnya pemikiran itu hancur saat dirinya, dengan mata kepalannya sendiri mendapati gadis itu tengah berdiri, di dalam sekolah yang sama, dan juga dengan seragam yang sama, di hari pertama, di tahun ajaran barunya di SMA.

Saat dirinya tengah sibuk memandangi gadis itu dengan tatapan kagetnya, gadis yang ia pandangi tersebut seakan-akan merasakan eksistensi Jean dan balik menengok ke arahnya.

Dan begitu gadis itu mendapati dirinya yang berdiri hanya beberapa meter darinya, dengan langkah cepat, gadis itu segera menghampiri Jean.

"Hey-" gadis itu tersenyum ceria. "Kau sekolah di sini?" Tanyanya bersemangat.

Jean, sekali lagi, mengangguk ragu ke arahnya.

"Wah- bagus kalo begitu!" Gadis itu mengepalkan sebelah tangannya, mengangkatnya penuh semangat. "Pasti akan menyenangkan."

'Bagimu.' Jean mengumpat dalam hati.

"Oh- iya aku belum tau namamu." Gadis itu kembali berkata sebelum menundukkan kepalanya sebentar. "Aku Sasha Braus." Gadis itu menatapnya dengan senyuman manis yang membingkai bibirnya. "Senang bertemu denganmu, em-"

"Jean." Jean mengerjap seketika. "J-jean Kirschtein." Jean menarik nafas dalam. Membingkai senyuman di bibirnya. Setidaknya ia tak ingin dianggap jahat karna tidak dapat bersikap sopan pada seorang gadis. "Senang berkenalan, Braus."

Dan untuk pertama kalinya. Setelah pertemuan itu, akhirnya... Mereka berdua berkenalan secara 'resmi'.

Mungkin- mungkin tidak ada salahnya kenal dengan gadis itu.

«««三»»»

Sebulan sudah dirinya resmi menjadi murid SMA. Dan sebulan sudah Jean, dengan susah payah terus menghindari gadis bernama Braus yang sudah ia kenal selama tiga puluh hari lamanya.

Jean menghembuskan nafas pasrah.

Niatnya ingin menghindari gadis itu malah-malah beurjung pada dirinya yang harus menghadiri hampir sepuluh mata pelajaran yang sama dengan gadis itu.

Mulai dari pelajaran seni, olahraga, musik , bahasa bahkan sampai fisika yang jean pikir, gadis itu takkan sudi untuk menghadiri pelajaran hitung-menghitung itu. Sama seperti yang barusan terjadi.

Setelah bel istrirahat berbunyi nyaring, cepat-cepat pemuda berambut coklat muda itu membereskan buku-bukunya dan berlari keluar kelas, mengabaikan panggilan Sasha yang terus meneriaki namanya dari sudut kelas.

Dan untuk kesekian kalinya, pemuda itu menghela nafas pasrah. Perutnya yang terasa lapar membuat dirinya makin lemas dan hanya menyandarkan kepala di atas meja yang berada di sudut kantin, tempatnya biasa menghabiskan waktu. Namun karna kantin yang entah kenapa, siang ini terlihat begitu penuh, jean memutuskan untuk menunggu di sini terlebih dahulu. Takut bila harus berdesak-desakan dengan para murid yang lain.

"Sebentar lagi kantinnya juga akan sepi." Suara riang Marco, pemuda berambut hitam yang ia cap sebagai sahabatnya terdengar. "Tapi kau sepertinya sudah terlihat lapar sekali, yaa, Jean?" Lanjut pemuda itu setenga tertawa. Membuat Jean mendesah kesal.

"Kantin ini akan sepi begitu bel pulang berbunyi. Itu yang kuyakini." Ucap Jean.

"Kau seperti kuda kelaparan yang meraung-raung meminta makan Jean." Marco, sekali lagi tertawa. Membuat Jean menekuk kedua bibirnya.

"Hn." Respon pemuda itu singkat. Tanpa Jean sadari, kini Jean tengah menatap ke arah gadis-gadis yang berjalan menuju meja tempat mereka berada.

"Hey, lihat apa yang kau dapat di sana. Dan sedang berjalan menuju kemari." Ucapan aneh Marco sukses membuat Jean mengankat kepalanya dan menatap Marco penuh pertanyaan.

"Huh?" Tanya Jean bingung.

"Lihat." Tangan Marco bergerak. Menunjuk ke arah tiga orang gadis yang berjalan mendekati meja mereka.

Gadis tertinggi dan berjalan di belakang. Rambut pendek berkuncir dan kulit coklat nan eksotis tengah berjalan dengan ekspresi cueknya selagi di sebelahnya, seorang gadis mungil nan cantik dengan rambut pirangnya ikut berjalan menyamakan langkah gadis berkulit coklat itu.

Namun bukan itu masalahnya.

Yang jadi masalah justru adalah gadis yang berjalan di depan mereka. Dengan rambut merah kecoklatan yang dikuncir jadi satu, gadis itu dengan riangnya menghampiri mereka berdua. Lengkap dengan senyum ceria yang terus membingkai bibir gadis itu.

"Hey, Jean!" Gadis itu menyapanya. Memposisikan tubuhnya untuk duduk persis di samping Jean."Kau tidak makan?" Tanya gadis itu selagi kedua temannya ikut duduk di samping Marco.

Jean memutar bola matanya jengkel. "Kau tidak lihat kantinya ramai?"

"Uhm. Benar juga." Gadis itu mengangkat bahunya sebentar dan kini menatap Marco, sambil menaruh sekotak bento yang ukurannya cukup besar di atas meja. "Kau juga tidak makan, Marco?" Tanya Sasha ramah.

"Kami sedang mengantri, Sasha." Balas Marco sambil tersenyum. "Kalian?"

"Kami bawa bekal." Krista, gadis berambut pirang yang duduk di samping Marco ikut menaruh sekotak bento di atas meja.

"Ymir?" Tanya Marco pada gadis berkulit coklat yang duduk di samping Krista.

"Aku makan bersama Krsita." Jawab gadis itu singkat.

"Kau mau mencicipi Marco?" Krista membuka kotak makannya. "Aku bawa banyak makanan hari ini!" Tawar gadis itu bersemangat.

"Kalau kau tidak keberatan?"

Dan ketiganya sibuk dengan bekal yang Krista bawa. Meninggalkan hanya Jean dan Sasha dalam dunia mereka sendiri.

Perlahan, dari sudut mata Jean, pemuda itu melirik ke arah Sasha yang kini sibuk dengan kotak makanan yang ia bawa. Dalam hati, Jean mencercah dirinya sendiri. Kini tinggal dirinya yang terdiam dalam kelaparan tanpa seorang-pun yang menunjukkan gerak-gerik untuk memberikan makanan padanya.

"Humb-" Sasha, dengan mulut penuh berisi daging ayam dan potongan kentang, menengok ke arahnya. "Kau lapar Jean?" Tanya gadis itu kemudian.

"Menurutmu?" Jean mendesah kesal.

"Oh." Balas gadis itu singkat. Meruntuhkan harapan pemuda itu begitu saja dengan sebuah respon kata 'oh'. Padahal dirinya berharap Sasha mau membagi sedikit, barang sedikit saja makanan miliknya itu.

"Argh-" Jean mendesis. Lagi-lagi perutnya kembali meraung meminta makanan.

"Jean." Sasha memanggilnya sekali lagi.

"Apa?!" Teriak pemuda itu.

"Kau lapar sekali yaa?"

"Agh-" Jean menarik rambutnya kesal. "Iya, dan menurutmu apa aku tahan menunggu kantin ini sepi hanya untuk dapat membeli makanan? Huh, Sasha Braus?" Pemuda itu menunjuk kesal ke arah kantin yang penuh. "Kau sudah tau kalau aku lapar, jadi lebih baik tutup mulutmu karna pertanyaan bodohmu itu benar-benar menyebalkan!" Bentaknya tepat di hadapan wajah Sasha.

Seketika meja yang berisikan lima orang remaja itu hening.

"A-" Jean membuka mulutnya ragu. Menatap ke arah Sasha yang kini menunduk sambil menatap kotak makannya dalam diam.

Harusnya, Jean tidak membentak gadis itu tadi.

Padahal gadis itu hanya ingin bersikap baik dengan, dengan bertanya apakah ia lapar.

Perlahan tangan Jean terangkat. Menyentuh pelan bahu Sasha.

"A- Sasha, aku.. Maaf tadiー " Ucapan Jean terhenti begitu ia mendapati Sasha kembali menusukkan garpunya ke sebuah potongan daging ayam dan kentang miliknya. Mengangkatnya dan menaruh potongan makanan itu tepat di depan wajah Jean.

"Karna, Jean terlihat lapar sekali..." Sasha menggigit bibir bawahnya. "A-aku tidak tega melihatmu begitu. J-jadi... Jadi aku terpaksa membagi makananku denganmu!" Ucap gadis itu selagi tangan satunya menyetuh pipi Jean dan memaksa pemuda itu membuka mulutnya.

Hup.

Dan dengan sekali suapan, makan itu kini mendarat dengan indah di dalam mulut Jean.

"K-kentangku sayang." Sasha berbisik pelan. Menatap nanar pada makanannya yang kini tengah mengalami proses pelumatan mekanik di dalam mulut Jean.

Jean _yang sibuk mengunyah makanan itu_ tengah mencoba meproses apa yang terjadi. Kini ia lihat kembali Sasha yang ikut melahap kentang dan daging ayam yang ia bawa.

Glek.

Sretー

Jean menengok ke arah yang berlawanan. Mendapati Krista yang tengah menyodorinya sebotol jus jeruk kepadanya.

"Minumlah." Ucap gadis mungil itu.

"T-terimakasih. " Jawab Jean. "Ee.."

"Ini." Suara Sasha kembali terdengar. Membuat Jean cepat-cepat menengok dan menatap Sasha yang sudah siap dengan potongan-potongan kentang dan ayam _sama seperti tadi_ di hadapannya. "Daripada menunggu. Lebih baik Jean makan ini." Sasha menghembuskan nafas pasrah. "Kali, ini saja yaa..." Ia menepuk-nepuk kotak makananya. "Aku membagimu dengan orang lain."

"Heh." Suara tawa meremehkan tiba-tiba terdengar dari bibir Ymir. "Hey kau kepala kuda." Panggilnya pada Jean.

"Apa- hey! Aku bukan kepala kuda!" Protes pemuda itu.

"Terserah aku ingin memanggilmu apa, Tapi- bersyukurlah karna keajaiban baru saja menghampirimu." Ucap Ymir kemudian. Seringai tipis membingkai bibir gadis itu.

"Keajaiban?" Jean menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung.

"Iya, karna ini pertama kalinya sejak aku mengenal gadis kampungan ini-" Ymir menunjuk ke arah Sasha.

"Hey! Aku tidak kampungan, Ymir!"

" ーMau membagi makanannya, terutama kentang rebusnya, pada orang lain." Lanjut Ymir mengabaikan Sasha yang kini terdiam di tempatnya.

"Benarkah?" Marco berucap cepat.

"I-ya.." Krsita meringis. "Biasanya Sasha langsung menghabiskan bekalnya begitu saja, sih."

Jean terdiam. Bola matanya bergerak kesana kemari memandangi Krista, lalu Marco, lalu Ymir hingga akhirnya jatuh pada gadis yang duduk tepat di sampingnya.

'Pertama kali, yaa?' Seketika seulas senyum membingkai bibir pemuda itu. Tanpa ragu ia mencolek lengan Sasha dan mendapati gadis itu langsung menengok ke arahnya.

"Apa?" Bukannya menjawab, Jean malah membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar seakan berkata, 'Suapi aku, sekarang.'

Sasha tersenyum. Dengan cepat ia sodorkan makanan itu ke dalam mulut Jean sama seperti sebelumnya.

Bagi Sasha,mungkin tidak ada salahnya membagi makanan yang ia bawa pada orang lain untuk pertama kalinya.

Dan bagi Jean, untuk pertama kalinya ia berpikir, Memang, memang tak ada salahnya bila mengenal gadis ini lebih jauh.

«««し»»»

Hujan turun dengan derasnya. Membasahi setiap sudut sekolah tempatnya berada kini. Membiarkan tetes-tetes air hujan jatuh membasahi rerumputan hijau yang berada tepat di depan kelas tempat Jean tengah terdiam. Memandang kosong pada objek di depannya.

Pemuda itu menghela nafas pelan, mengabaikan penjelasan guru yang terdengar semu bergema di kelas sepi itu. Lehernya bergerak, menatap ke sebelah kanan di mana _seharusnya_ bangku itu telah terisi oleh gadis bersurai merah kecoklatan sejak sejam yang lalu.

Namun yang ia dapati hanyalah sebuah kotak pensil berwarna coklat yang ia tau adalah milik Sasha. Gadis itu.

Alis Jean tertekuk seketika. Pikirannya teringat kembali akan Sasha yang sejak tadi pagi hanya diam. Tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda keceriaan seperti yang biasa gadis itu lakukan di hadapannya.

Sudah lebih dari tiga puluh menit yang lalu gadis itu meminta ijin untuk pergi ke UKS, katanya tidak enak badan. Dan tanpa berkata apapun pada Jean, gadis itu melangkah pergi meninggalkan tempat duduknya. Meninggalkan Jean.

«»

Jean tak tau apa yang ia pikirkan. Yang pemuda itu tau, kini dirinya tengah berjalan di koridor sekolah yang terlihat sepi dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju UKS.

Jika kau tanya untuk apa, tentu saja tujuannya hanya satu. Menemui gadis bermarga Braus itu.

Srek.

Pintu yang ada di hadapannya berdecit kasar saat tangan kekarnya mendorong pintu tersebut. Menarik perhatian seorang gadis berkuncir satu yang tengah terdiam di atas ranjang UKS.

"Jean?" Tanya Sasha bingung. "Sedang-"

"Sedang apa kau?" Tanya Jean selagi kakinya melangkah mendekati Sasha. "Memandangi hujan dari dalam UKS?" Ejek pemuda itu. Kemudian duduk di atas kursi yang berada tepat di samping ranjang, menopang kepalanya di atas tangan.

"Berisik." Sasha mendesis. Kembali menatap ke luar jendela dan memandangi tetes-tetes air hujan yang berjatuhan.

"Aku ragu kau sakit." Jeang berkata lagi.

"Aku memang sakit." Sanggah Sasha.

"Buktinya?"

"Aku sakit hati, bodoh." Ucap Sasha tak sadar. "Hup." Seketika gadis itu menutupi kedua bibir dengan tangannya.

"Sakit hati?" Jean menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"B-bukan apa-apa." Ucap Sasha cepat. Menghela nafas berat.

Jean terdiam. Entah kenapa, rasa khawatir tiba-tiba menyelimuti hatinya begitu mendapati wajah murung Sasha.

"Hey." Pemuda itu menyentuh lengan Sasha lembut. "Ada apa?" Namun gadis itu hanya menggeleng. "Sebaiknya kau cerita."

"Aku tak apa, Jean. Percayalah."

"Kalau aku tak mau percaya?" Ucap pemuda itu, membuat Sasha kembali menghembuskan nafas kesal.

"Akuー " Gadis itu berhenti sejenak. "Aku bertengkar dengan ayah." Lanjutnya parau. Saat it juga Jean dapati genangan air mata yang membasahi kelopak matanya. Perlahan mengalir dari ujung matanya.

Dan untuk pertama kali sejak ia menganal Sasha, Jean melihat gadis itu menangis. Di hadapannya.

"Ayah bilang dia akan pergi kerja ke luar negri lagi." Gadis itu mulai bercerita. "Kalau begitu, artinya, dia akan meninggalkanku sendirian lagi. Padahal dia sudah janji untuk bekerja di sini saja. Jadi aku tidak kesepian." Isak gadis itu.

"Sasha," Jean memanggilnya lembut.

"Aku bosan sendirian terus." Lanjut gadis itu.

"Hey-" Jean menyentuh pelan pundak gadis itu, merangkul hangat bahu Sasha yang bergetar karna isakan tangis. "Jangan khawatir. Ayahmu pasti punya alasan kenapa ia memutuskan untuk bekerja di luar lagi." Jean tersenyum tipis.

"Tapi dia tidak memberitahukannya padaku, Jean." Ucap gadis itu.

"Hey, ada alasan kenapa seorang pria tidak dapat mengutarakan arti dari keputusannya." Jean berucap. "Tenanglah. Kau takkan sendirian."

"..."

"Di sini ada Ymir, ada Krista, Marco, Connie, ada Eren, Armin dan Mikasa Juga Reiner dan Bertolt." Ucap Jean menyebutkan satu-persatu teman dekat mereka. "Oh, iya dan jangan lupakan Annie." Jean tertawa setelahnya. Namun Sasha tetap terdiam.

"Hey, Sasha. Yang ingin kukatakan; Jangan khawatir. Ada kami. Ada aku-" jean menarik nafas pelan."Aku janji akan terus menemanimu. Jadi kau tidak kesepian." Ia kembali tersenyum. "Kita ini 'kan teman."

"Janji?" Tanya Sasha sesaat kemudian. Menatap ke arah Jean dengan penuh harap selagi tangan kanannya terangkat dan menunjuk jari kelingkingnya.

"Yaa." Jean tersenyum. Mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya pada milik Sasha. "Ayo temui ayahmu, katakan apa yg ingin kau katakan."

"Terimakasih, Jean."

««»»

Jean duduk terdiam di depan teras rumah Sasha. Memandangi kolam berisikan ikan koi yang jika dilihat, dirawat dengan sangat baik oleh pemiliknya.

Namun pemandangan sejuk itu tetap tak bisa menghilangkan perasaan resah Jean.

Sudah 30 menit. Dan selama itu pula sejak terakhir Sasha memasuki pintu rumahnya, gadis itu sudah tak terlihat lagi. Yang terakhir Jean dengar hanyalah suara teriakan Sasha dan kemudian disusul oleh isak tangis lima belas menit yang lalu.

Saat itu juga Jean ingin melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam.

Sret.

Lamunan Jean terhenti begitu ia dapati Sasha keluar dari rumahnya. Dalam diam gadis itu segera duduk di atas bangku kayu, tepat di samping Jean.

Mata gadis itu sembab. Jelas-jelas terlihat habis menangis.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Jean sesaat setelah Sasha menghela nafas pelan.

"Ayah akan tetap pergi." Jawab gadis itu datar.

"J-jadi kau?" Jean bertanya lagi. Ragu bila nanti gadis itu malah memutuskan untuk mengikuti ayahnya dan pindah ke luar negri.

Tunggu.

Memangnya kenapa kalau Sasha pergi?

Bukannya dia akan baik-baik saja walau tanpa gadis itu?

Begitu 'kan?

"Lalu kau?" Jean bertanya lagi setelah yakin takkan mendapat jawab dari pertanyaan yang barusan ia lontarkan. "Kau, kau ikut pergi?"

"Yaa." Seketika Jean merasa seperti terjatuh ke dalam jurang. Entah karna apa. "Ayah akan mengurus surat kepindahanku mulai besok." Sasha menarik nafas panjang. Menahan airmata yang entah karna apa juga, mulai menerobos keluar dari kelopak matanya. "Dan aku akan berangkat minggu depan."

Jean tak tau kenapa.

Namun ini pertama kali dalam hidup pemuda itu, ia merasa takut ditinggalkan sendiri.

Oleh Sasha.

«««五»»»

Tirai hitam membentang langit luas. Membiarkan cahaya-cahaya kristal bersinar dari balik uap abu-abu yang jadi penghias dinginnya malam itu.

Sasha menghembuskan nafas pelan. Disandarkan kepalanya di atas bantal putih tempat dia biasa merebahkan diri.

Manik gadis itu memandangi sebentar kamarnya yang hanya tinggal terisi koper dan tas jinjing. Lemarinya juga telah kosong dan barangnya telah dikirim lewat jasa pengiriman oleh ayahnya kemarin.

Gadis itu terdiam. Matanya bergerak menuju ponselnya yang menyala, menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam. Itu artinya teman-temannya sudah ijin pulang sejak satu jam yang lalu.

Sebenarnya Sasha senang, setidaknya mereka masih mau menyempatkan diri untuk datang sebelum besok pagi-pagi sekali _pukul tujuh lebih tepatnya_ Sasha harus sudah mengambil penerbangan di bandara dan pergi menuju Jerman.

Namun anehnya, masih ada yang mengganjal di hati Sasha.

Kenapa? Tentu saja karna pemuda berambut coklat mudaitu tidak datang menemuinya hari ini. Padahal Sasha sudah mewanti-wanti pemuda itu untuk datang dan setidaknya mengucapkan selamat tinggal.

Tapi nihil.

Sampai acara selesai-pun ia tak menunjukkan wajahnya.

Teman-teman sudah berkali-kali mencoba menghubungi pemuda itu, namun yang mereka terima hanyalah pemberitahuan bahwa ponsel pemuda itu tidak aktif.

Rasanya Sasha ingin menjerit.

Kemana perginya pemuda itu?

Dan tanpa ia sadari, airmata mengalir dari ujung kelopak matanya.

Padahal besok gadis itu akan pergi. Dan ia tak yakin kapan bisa bertemu Jean lagi.

Perlahan Sasha menarik nafas dalam. Tak ada gunanya memikirkan Jean.

Besok ia harus bersiap-siap pergi.

Dengan melirik ponselnya sekali lagi, mengecek apakah masih ada pesan yang masuk, dan ternyata kosong, gadis itu segera mematikan ponselnya.

Menutup mata dan pergi ke bawah alam sadar.

«»

_'Telfon yang anda tuju seang tidak aktif, silahkan __ー__'_

Sepuluh kali.

Sudah sepuluh kali Jean mencoba menghubungi ponsel seorang gadsi berambut merah kecoklatan itu, dan sudah sepuluh kali juga menyuarakan hal yang sama.

Jean menggeram kesal. Menghentakkan kepalan tangannya pada pagar rumah tempatnya ia berada kini.

Permata coklat keemasan pemuda itu bergerak, menatap pada sebuah jendela yang berada di lantai dua kini, telah gelap tanpa cahaya lampu sedikitpun.

Jean mencercah dalam hati.

Biasanya jam segini pun gadis itu belum tidur.

Tapi kenapa sekarang kamarnya sudah gelap?

Jean menggerakkan pergelangan tangannya, melirik ke arah jam yang ia pakai, kini telah menunjukkan pukul setengah duabelas malam.

Seketika kedua alis pemuda itu tertekuk. Mungkin Sasha memang sudah tidur karna besok pagi, pukul tujuh, ia harus segera berangkat ke bandara. Begitu katanya.

Jean mendesah kesal. Salahnya juga yang tak datang ke acara perpisahan Sasha tadi. Salahnya juga yang mendadak kehilangan keberanian untuk menatap wajah Sasha _yang mungkin_ untuk terakhir kalinya ia lihat.

Jean meraih posel hitamnya dari saku jaket, mencari nomor_ familiar_ yang sudah hampir ribuan kalinya ia hubungi. Dan tepat ketika matanya menangkap nomor Sasha, dengan segera ia menekan tombol hijau.

_'Nomor yang anda tuju sedang tidak aktif. Silahkan menghubungi beberapa saat lagi.'_

Jeda.

_'Kotak suara, silahkan tinggalkan pesan setelah bunyi__ー__'_

Tuuut.

"Hey Sasha?" Suara Jean terdengar samar di heningnya suasana malam itu. "Kau sudah tidur?" Ia tersenyum tipis, membiarkan angin malam bertiup pelan membelai helaian rambutnya. "Kutebak begitu. Hahaha."

Pemuda itu terdiam.

"Aku- maaf aku tidak datang tadi." Tangannya terkepal. "Aku, jujur saja rasanya takut menatap wajahmu. Hey- maksudku bukan 'takut' yang seperti itu!" Ucapnya cepat. "A-aku takut, takut melihatmu untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum kau pergi."

"Dan tak tau kapan kau akan kembali untuk menemuiku."

Pemuda itu menggigit bibir bawahnya, "Sebenarnya... Aku ingin kau tetap di sini saja." Ia menarik nafas pelan. "Tapi ini keputusanmu. Aku tak bisa apa-apa." Jean tersenyum kecut.

"Ka-kalau sudah sampai di sana. Cepat hubungi aku." Jean berucap pelan. "Lalu aku juga akan mengirimu e-mail setiap hari." Ia tersenyum kemudian. "Kupikir itu saja."

"Sampai jumpa, Sasha."

Dan malam-pun semakin larut bersama dengan waktu.

««»»

Jean, sekali lagi, tak tau apa yang tengah ia lakukan di sini.

Berdiri di balik kaca ruang tunggu dimana orang-orang yang biasa mengantarkan kerabatnya sebelum waktu penerbangan tiba berada.

Wajahnya datar tanpa menunjukkan ekspresi apapun. Namun matanya terus bergerak memandangi peswat yang _seharusnya_ Sasha tumpangi berada. Para petugas di sana bahkan sudah bersiap-siap untuk menarik tangga penghubung ke pesawat. Menandakan bahwa kurang dari lima menit lagi, pesawat itu akan berangkat.

Menandakan bahwa Sasha sudah resmi meninggalkannya. Begitu singkatnya.

Jean menarik nafas pelan. Menyadarkan dirinya dari lamunan begitu matanya kembali menangka pesawat yang sudah mulai bergerak pelan, siap lepas landas.

Berjalan semakin jauh dari jarak pandang Jean, hingga akhirnya pesawat itu meluncur menuju langit. Semakin jauh sampai ditelan kabut putih bernamakan awan.

Jean terdiam.

Menatap pesawat itu seolah tak percaya.

Begitu tak percayanya hingga ia merasa cairan panas mulai menggenangi kelopak matanya.

Kali itu, untuk pertama kalinya, Jean merasa tersiksa akan kepergian Sasha.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Jean berharap agar gadis itu tetap di sini. Berada di sini. Bersamanya.

«»

Jean baru akan memutar tubuhnya dan bersiap melangkah keluar sebelum akhirnya ia merasakan sebuah tubuh yang menabrak dirinya dengan cukup kencang. Membuat dirinya melangkah mundur hingga menabrak kaca yang ada di belakangnya.

"Shit ー " Ia mencercah keras. "Apa-apaan, sih-" Namun perkataannya segera terhenti begitu yang dilihatnya kini, seorang gadis berambut merah kecoklatan yang tengah merangkulkan lengannya di leher Jean dan terisak kencang.

"Sasha?!" Ucap pemuda itu terkejut. "K-kenapa kau di sini?" Tanyanya bingung.

"..." Namun gadis itu malah terdiam dan terus terisak.

"Bukannya kau seharusnya ada di pesawat?" Tanyanya bingung.

Gadis itu hanya menggeleng.

"Sasha!" Jean melepaskan rangkulan Sasha dari lehernya. Menatap wajah gadis yang tengah terisak di hadapannya. "Hey- kenapa kau di sini?!"

"Aku tidak jadi pergi." Ucap gadis itu pelan.

Jean tak tau, harus marah atau senang.

Namun yang pasti, yang dirasakannya saat ini adalah perasaan menggelitik yang mulai menggerayangi seluruh rongga tubuhnya.

"K-kenapa?" Tanya pemuda itu ragu.

"Jean bodoh." Ucap gadis itu pelan, menghapus jejak airmata yang menghiasi pipinya. "Mana bisa aku pergi saat kau meninggalkan pesan suara itu di ponselku." Lanjutnya.

"P-pesan?"

"Semalam ponselku tak aktif." Gadis itu mulai bercerita. Permatanya bergerak memandangi Jean yang berada beberapa inchi di hadapannya. "Saat tadi aku mengecek ponselku, tepat lima belas menit sebelum pesawat berangkat, aku menerima pesan darimu." Gadis itu menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Kupikir... Kupikir Jean akan baik-baik saja kalau aku pergi, " Dan mulai menangis. "Harusnya Jean minta aku di sini saja. Jadi aku akan memutuskan untuk tetap di sini dari kemarin."

Jean terdiam di tempatnya. Menatap Sasha yang kini kembali terisak di hadapannya.

"Terserah kalau Jean mau mentertawakanku." Gadis itu berucap lagi. "Tapi jujur aku mau di sini saja. Bersama yang lain." Ia menarik nafas dalam. Mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap lurus ke dalam manik coklat Jean. "Bersama denganmu."

Seketika Jean tersenyum lebar. Permatanya berkilat penuh kebahagian, dan tanpa ragu, kedua lengan kekarnya segera merengkuh Sasha dalam dekapannya.

"Yaa, aku juga." Ia berbisik tepat di telinga Sasha. "Tetaplah di sini." Ucapnya lembut.

Jean tak tau, tak pernah tau apa dan bagaimana Sasha yang sebenarnya.

Namun yang pemuda itu tau kini,

Untuk pertama kalinya...

Ia jatuh cinta pada Sasha.

**«««OWARI»»»**

**.**

_**HAPPY JESHA WEEK!**_

_Ini kedua kalinya saya bikin cerita untuk pair ini *curcol*_

_Nah berhubung juga temanya untuk hari ini 'Firsts', saya jadi bikin fic yg penuh dengan kata 'pertama kali' wkwkwk._

_Nah, buat yang udah baca, bersedia menekan tombol biru di bawah dan meninggalkan sedikit pesan?_

_ありがとう！！！_

**«Omake»**

"Jean?"

"Hum?"

"Boleh aku menumpang di rumahmu malam ini?" Tanya Sasha ragu.

"Kenapa?"

"A-aku tak bawa kunci rumah." Jawab gadis itu.

"Baiklah." Balas Jean tersenyum.

"L-lalu.." Sasha kembali menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Apalagi?"

"K-koper bajuku sudah dibawa pergi bersama pesawat tadi." Ungkapnya menundukkan kepala.

"Apa?!"

"Jangan salahkan aku! Ini semua gara-gara pesanmu semalau kau tau?" Bentak Sasha.

"Hey- salah siapa kau baru membukanya tadi!"

"Aku tidak mau tau pokoknya kau harus pinjamkan aku baju untuk besok dan besoknya sampai ayahku mengirim kembali bajuku!"

"Kau ini minta tolong atau mengancam sih?!" Balas Jean menggeram.

"Mengancam!" Sasha melangkah mundur. Menjulurkan lidahnya keluar dari bibir. "Jean jelek, pelit!"

"Hey- aku tidak pelit!" Sanggah Jean menyusul langkah Sasha.

"Benarkah?" Gadis itu tersenyum mengejek."Kalau begitu hari ini Jean harus traktik aku makan seupasnya!" Ucap gadis itu setengah melompat.

"Mana ada yang seperti itu!" Jean mempercepat langkahnya menyusul gerak cepat Sasha. "Hey kemari kau!"

"Jean menraktirku makan~" Gadis itu berjalan melompat kegirangan. Tak mempedulikan para pejalan kaki yang ada di depan toko-toko tengah memperhatikannya.

"Hey! Dasar gadis menyebalkan!" Seketika Sasha berhenti. Menengok ke arahnya dan terdiam.

Namun sedetik kemudian senyum lebar langsung terlukis di bibirnya. "Tapi kau suka 'kan?"

Membungkam mulut Jean seketika dan membuat semburat merah terlukis di kedua pipi Jean.

Iya, memang dia suka.


End file.
